


1/14 000 625

by littlered24



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, angst without happy ending, endgame spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlered24/pseuds/littlered24
Summary: Ему достаточно было посмотреть 14 000 589 вариантов исхода событий, чтобы понять, что они смогут одержать победу в этой войне.И достаточно было посмотреть 14 000 589 вариантов исхода событий, чтобы понять, что цена слишком высока.





	1/14 000 625

Руки Стивена дрожат от напряжения, он чувствует как с каждой секундой становится все слабее и слабее. Он знает, что долго это не продлится. Они все устали отражать атаки противника, да, они сильны, но враг не менее силен, и, кажется, это очередной конец.

Стивен переводит взгляд на Старка, который бьется в нескольких метрах от него с самим Таносом, снова один на один, и Стивен хочет подбежать к нему, прикрыть спину, но читаури отрезают ему путь, а волна цунами все еще грозится смыть их всех, без разбора на своих и чужих.

Танос одним ударом отправляет Кэпа в нокаут. Тот сражался достойно, Стивен даже чувствует к нему легкую симпатию. Он вспоминает, как его самого практически таким же ударом обезвредили на Титане, и может только посочувствовать.

Кэрол Денверс — Капитан Марвел, надежда вселенной — бьется яростно, но тоже терпит поражение. Тони остается один и Стивен отворачивается. Он не может видеть это снова.

Он ждет, что его перекинет в другую линию исхода, по счету, кажется 14 000 589, но сражение продолжается. Стивен оглядывается по сторонам, на героев, которые продолжают отчаянно биться, и, вдруг, перехватывает испуганный взгляд Старка. Он уже видел этот взгляд, тогда, на космолете, после неловкого спасения и препирательств. После откровенного признания собственной слабости. Этим взглядом Тони смотрел на него, когда понял, с чем они имеют дело и что их всех ждет. И сейчас он смотрит точно также, глаза в глаза.

Стивен смотри в ответ выжидательно, не понимая, что задумал Старк, а затем все происходит слишком быстро.

Тони слабо улыбается и подмигивает.

Резко бросается на Таноса, практически голыми руками хватаясь за перчатку бесконечности.

Неравная борьба, которая длится не больше пяти секунд, и Старка отшвыривают как котенка.

Щелчок пальцами.

Стивен ждет конца, но ничего не происходит. Он выискивает глазами Тони, который лежит среди груды камней и руин. И видит, как тот поднимается — тяжело, с болью, но встает, — демонстрируя зажатые в руке камни бесконечности.

И Стивен все понимает.

Это _тот самый_ исход. Единственный, который положит конец всему. Это должен быть Тони Старк.

Броня обхватывает камни, чья сила с каждой секундой увеличивается все больше, и Стивен видит, какую боль они причиняют Старку — он со своего расстояния чувствует излучение, — но Старк стоит твердо.

А затем щелкает пальцами и мир ослепляет.

Враги рассыпаются в прах. Танос рассыпается в прах.

Тони падает на землю.

Стивен чувствует, как у него опускаются руки и силы покидают его.

Вокруг него, внезапно, появляются колдуны, помогая справиться с волной, но Стивен их не замечает. Он смотрит, как мстители подбегают к Тони, Питер падает возле него и плачет, что-то говорит, крепко сжимая его руку. Пеппер осторожно уводит его, опускается перед мужем на колени. Он смотрит на них пустым взглядом.

Он еще жив, Стивен знает, что он еще жив. Еще можно что-то сделать, какое-то заклинание, которое спасет величайшего героя земли…

— Доктор Стрэндж! Доктор Стрэндж! Пожалуйста, спасите его, вы же можете!

Голос мальчика срывается, когда он подбегает к Стивену и тянет его за плащ в сторону умирающего Старка.

— Наколдуйте что-нибудь, пожалуйста, Стрэндж, вы же можете…

Но Стивен не может. Он даже пошевелиться не может. Питер опускается на землю возле его ног, громко крича от боли. А Стивен продолжает неотрывно смотреть на погасший реактор.

Пока тьма не поглощает его.

***  
Это должен был быть конец. 14 000 589 и они, наконец, победили. Это тот вариант, который он искал, единственно верный.

Стивен просмотрел 14 000 589 вариантов развития событий и в каждом они проигрывали. Но в каждом он стоял плечом к плечу с Тони Старком и уже не мог его отпустить, пусть ему и самому приходилось умирать бессчетное количество раз. Не впервой.

В некоторых из развитий щелчок не убивал его. Они возвращались на Землю, учились жить дальше, мириться с новой реальностью. Они становились друзьями. Помогали друг другу справляться с потерями, с кошмарами и неподъемным грузом вины на своих плечах.

В некоторых они больше никогда не пересекались. Обычно, в таких реальностях один из них умирал, и не обязательно от рук титана. Стивен ненавидел те реальности.

В других они становились больше, чем друзьями. Стивен приходил на заброшенную базу Мстителей, когда в Санктуме дышать становилось невыносимо. Тони приезжал в Санктум, когда панические атаки и истерики подбирались слишком близко. Костюм он больше не надевал — не мог.

Они не всегда разговаривали, иногда просто находились в поле зрения друг друга, чувствуя защиту. А когда разговаривали, произносили то, что никто другой никогда не слышал.  
Почти во всех тех вариантах, в которых они оба оставались живы, они неизменно сближались. Они не были счастливы, но были максимально близки к тому, что можно было назвать умиротворением.

Как бы Стивен хотел остаться там, на сколько бы эгоистично это не звучало. Стивен Стрэндж-нейро-хирург бы остался. Стивен Стрэндж-Верховный-Маг не может вынести знания того, что он мог всех спасти, но не стал.

Жизнь одного человека ради спасения миллиардов, казалось бы, решение предельно простое. Но Стрэндж не может его принять.

Стрэндж открывает для себя новую реальность, погружается в ту же самую сцену, что видел секунды назад, словно в видеоигре возрождается на месте сохранения. Снова наблюдает, как Тони падает на землю после щелчка, но теперь он первый, кто оказывается с ним рядом.

Он чувствует жар, исходящий от камней, чувствует запах горелой плоти, но сейчас это все не важно, пока есть шанс спасти. Тони смотрит на него и улыбается, Стивен не понимает, почему тот улыбается, как можно улыбаться в таком состоянии. Но Тони всегда умел удивить.

— Сработало, док? — слова едва разобрать. — Мы победили?

Стивен не отвечает, дрожащими руками пытаясь создать вокруг камней поле, блокирующее их силу, но ничего не выходит. Ему с одним камнем требовалась вся его концентрация, а тут их шесть и они… Убивают. В его арсенале нет заклинания, способного потягаться с силой вселенной.

Стрэндж чувствует слабую хватку на руке.

— Все в порядке, док. Все в порядке.

— Нет, нет, нет, — шепчет Стивен, пытаясь призвать хоть отголосок своей магии, но он так ослаб, так устал. — Ты не должен умереть, Тони. Только не ты.

— Герои умирают… , — каждый вздох отдается болью. — Такова цена.

Стивен чувствует, как рука Тони медленно соскальзывает с его запястья и отворачивается, потому что не хочет этого видеть.

Вместо этого он прыгает в новую реальность. В которой не собирается позволить Старку сделать этот щелчок.

И когда Тони поворачивается к нему и смотрит своим взглядом, Стивен мощнейшим выбросом энергии разносит вокруг себя читаури и бросается на Таноса, отвлекая на себя внимание. Сил хватит еще на один портал — отправить руку Таноса на Аляску и дело с концом, но он не успевает. Он лишь чувствует острый удар в спину и металлический привкус крови во рту.

И снова тьма.

Танос отшвыривает Керол, и та больше не поднимается. Кэп делает геройские попытки, но даже его супер-организму слишком сильно досталось. Тони встает, но Стивен не позволяет ему даже голову повернуть — отправляя его порталом на другой конец поля боя. Стрэндж сам решает надеть перчатку, он уверен на 12%, что справится.

В конце они все погибают в огне, потому что Танос не собирается мелочиться.

Стивен прыгает в новые реальности снова и снова, 14 000 592, 14 000 597, 14 000 610, но снова и снова и снова проигрывает. Когда от победы их отделяет всего один шаг, происходит что-то, что все рушит.

Стивен уверен, что партию можно переиграть, оставив Старка в живых, черт возьми, они так далеко зашли… Но это шахматы, и в этой игре нужно пожертвовать ферзем, чтобы спасти мир.

14 000 625. Столько раз ему пришлось потерять Тони Старка, чтобы понять — это неотвратимо.

Он делает последний прыжок.

Когда Тони щелкает пальцами он стоит рядом. Подхватывает, когда тот падает без сил.

— Я позаимствовал твой камешек, док, — хрипит Тони с усмешкой. — Надеюсь, не поцарапал.

Стивен осторожно опускает его на землю и вынимает Камень Времени из брони. Он завораживающе мерцает, и если бы Стивен не видел той разрушительной силы, которой он обладает, он бы восхитился. Камень занимает законное место в наколдованном артефакте на шее у мага.

Он слышит голоса, краем глаза замечает приближающихся людей, но ему нужно еще немного времени. Око раскрывается и волна зеленого света окутывает их и поле вокруг.

— Что ты сделал? — тихо спрашивает Старк.

— Остановил время, — отвечает Стивен, не глядя ему в глаза.

— Это меня спасет?

Стивен не может выдавить из себя даже короткое «нет».

— Ну и ладно, — Тони хрипло смеется, смех переходит в кашель. — Не очень то и хотелось. Тогда зачем ты…

— Хотел попрощаться.

Стивен поднимает глаза, сталкиваясь с пронзительным взглядом Тони, опасаясь увидеть в нем злость, горечь, ненависть, что угодно. Но в них лишь смирение и усталость.

— Мне жаль, Тони, — шепчет Стивен, потому что голос его предает. Он сильнее сжимает руку Тони, потому что боится, что если будет держать недостаточно крепко, тот растворится прямо в воздухе. — Мне так жаль. Я не хотел этого, я пытался…

— Я знаю. — Тони прерывает его. — Не сомневаюсь в этом.

Он пытается сделать вдох, но тот дается ему с большим трудом. Стивен видит, как камни забирают остатки его жизненной силы, и это очень эгоистично с его стороны не дать возможность другим попрощаться, но он просто не может его сейчас отпустить. Потому что знает, что другого шанса не представится. Один на четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот двадцать пять.

— Ты знал это, верно? — спрашивает Тони.

Стивен может лишь кивнуть.

— Ты удивительный человек, — его смех похож на шелест бумаги. — Честь… познакомиться с тобой, Стивен Стрэндж.

— Жаль, что так поздно, — слова практически застревают в горле, но ему удается их произнести.

— Теперь мир… — последние слово слетает с губ с последним вздохом.

Реактор меркнет, а перед глазами все плывет.

Стивен опускает голову, прижимаясь лбом к потухшему треугольнику в груди, и проваливается во тьму.

***  
— Эй, Стрэндж! Стрэндж, ты в порядке?

Его выбрасывает в реальность словно импульсом и он падает на твердую землю, чувствуя, как крепкая рука не дает ему упасть. Когда он открывает глаза, то видит перед собой озадаченный взгляд Тони, который что-то говорит ему, продолжая крепко удерживать. Все его внутренности скручивает, а перед глазами до сих пор стоит картина, которую он видел секунду назад. Стивен отводит взгляд.

— И что это было?

— Я ускорил время, просмотрел варианты будущего, чтобы оценить все вероятные исходы конфликта, — отвечает Стивен.

Сердце грохочет в ушах как бешеное, перед глазами все плывет, и только чувство поддержки не дает ему отключиться. Тони не спешит убирать руку.

— И много увидел?

— Четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот двадцать пять

Все выглядят напуганными, Стивен старается смотреть на кого угодно, только не на Старка, но не может игнорировать его прожигающий взгляд. На Титане повисает оглушающая тишина.

— И сколько победных? — Старк в конце концов задает вопрос, которого боятся все.

Стивен поворачивается к нему. Вспоминает как точно так же сжимал его руку миллионы раз, и в груди становится так больно, что невозможно вздохнуть. Произнести — значит признать свое поражение. Стивен смотрит на Тони мучительно долго, не может отвести взгляд. Ему хочется снова остановить время, навсегда, остаться вдвоем и не знать, что плохое может произойти.

Но Тони ждет ответа. Стивен не может это исправить.

_**— Один.** _

**Author's Note:**

> мы еще тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8234882


End file.
